Many males who must use a suspensory type urinal are physically disabled in the areas of their arms or hands and have difficulty in installing a suspensory type urinal sheath. Accordingly, a need exists for means by which a male may properly apply the sheath of a suspensory type urinal through the utilization of only one hand.
Examples of previously known structures, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,749,088, 3,965,890, 3,998,217, 4,010,741 and 4,155,355. However, these previously known devices are not specifically designed for expanding and supporting the sheath of a suspensory type male urinal for ready application of the urinal sheath to a penis.